In Time
by music-is-the-magic
Summary: Delilah returns to Sherwood after 10 years to find her childhood friend Robin much changed, along with her feelings for him. How will Marian react and who will Robin choose? Better summary inside - Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is a story about a modern-day girl who grew up near Sherwood Forest and loved it, there she met a boy who would be the companion and love of her youth but only within the confines of the forest. He was real enough but they were from different times, after she moves away she wonders whether he was really there at all but when she returns to Sherwood that question is most definitely answered. How will the gang (especially Marian) cope with this outsider in their midst? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, I'd really love to know!**

Chapter 1

Delilah pushed the food around on her plate with a sigh, she had been eager to get out of the house but her Mum had insisted she eat breakfast. Just outside (she could almost smell the earth and trees) was Sherwood Forest – her playing place of choice as a child. She had lived with her Mum and Dad a few houses down from the one she was currently staying in, for nine years of her life, all that had changed when her parents had divorced. Wanting a change her Mother had moved to New York and taken her daughter with her.

She took a bite of scrambled eggs and rested her chin in her hand while she chewed, they were staying in a friends house whilst they were in England – Magda had been almost like an aunt to her.

"What would you like to do today?" Her Mother asked brightly as she washed up her plate.

"Oh...I was going to go into the forest." Delilah answered vaguely, her dark eyes distant.

Her Mother sighed, "Darling it's our first day back, we should go into the center."

"Please! I'll be 100% yours afterwards, I just...I've missed it." Delilah pleaded, dropping her fork onto the plate with a clatter.

"Well...alright but I don't understand what can be so special about that clump of trees." Her Mother said, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the room.

Delilah go to her feet hastily, disregarding her full plate, and piled her long, black hair on top of her head in a messy bun before slipping on her sandals and running out of the door. In no time at all she was at the edge of the forest where she'd stood so many times before, breathing in it's grounded scent and leaning her hand against the rough bark of a tree.

What _wasn't _special about this clump of trees? She thought, smiling. Her Mother did not know the half of it. She had loved running through the forest and pretending she was an outlaw like in the stories, having adventures and fighting for good, she had spent every second she could there and sometimes even snuck out at night. About her second week of playing there (she'd been five and very strong-minded) she had found a boy who was two years older playing roughly the same game but with lots more sword-fights involved, and they had become firm friends. He was called Robin but that was all she knew about him and all she needed to know – children do not ask adult questions upon making a new acquaintance – but they played together every day for 5 years. It was almost as if she'd imagined him as she never saw him anywhere outside the forest even though she sometimes looked for him at school...not to mention the funny clothes he wore and the odd way in which he sometimes spoke...but that didn't matter.

Coming back to the present Delilah smiled slightly and began to walk into the forest, telling herself that of _course _at age 21 he would no longer be there. She did not feel 19 at all as she walked through her old stomping ground, pausing now and then to remember. She had never told her mother about Robin for fear she wouldn't approve or (worse) would want to meet him, he was _her _secret and her best friend.

A branch made her stumble and brought her back to reality with a jolt, she just managed to catch hold of the trunk of a nearby tree to steady herself. As she dusted off her sundress she caught sight of something on the trunk itself and moved closer, looking closely. Wonderingly she raised one hand and traced a roughly cut heart with the letters R and D next to each other – Robin had cut it the day before she'd had to move away. Now she had to wonder where he'd got the knife but at the time it hadn't seemed strange at all. She smiled slightly and was just about to walk away when a rustling to her left made her catch her breath and stop in her tracks.

"Hello?" She said tentatively, turning round slowly to face in the same direction as the noise. Just as she had convinced herself it was a rabbit there was a crack and a man strode out of the trees, a hood covered most of his face and a bow was in his hands, the arrow pointing directly at her heart.

She backed away, unable to believe this was actually happening...surely she was imagining it?

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice verging on panic stricken as it climbed in pitch.

"What can you give me?" Was his cryptic response and her heart seemed to judder – she had heard all too many stories about men like this, who would wait for girls and then...well she didn't want to think about it...couldn't.

"Please don't." She forced out the words, terror making her inarticulate.

"Does it matter that much?" He asked, advancing a few paces. She shrank back, her lips forming an O of disgust.

"Of course it – what do you – who are you?" She tripped over her words, unable to process what was happening.

"That doesn't matter. Just hand it over." He said in a voice that was almost bored, yet he had never faltered in his hold on the bow.

Delilah blinked in confusion – she couldn't very well 'hand over' her virtue...unless that wasn't what he wanted at all.

"Hand what over?" She said, growing braver as he hadn't actually harmed her yet.

From what she could see of his face he thought that an extremely stupid question.

"Well that pretty little necklace for a start. That'll give a man food for a week." He said, nodding to the diamond necklace her Mother had bought her for her 18th birthday.

Delilah thought she might cry with relief, the sacrifice of her necklace seemed small in comparison with the other option. With shaking hands she undid the clasp and held the necklace out, taking care to keep her eyes impassive.

His lips quirked upwards in a smile as he lowered his weapon and took it from her.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He said, dropping the necklace into a pouch and beginning to walk away. Delilah stood frowning, there had been something about that smile...something she recognized. She watched him walk (or rather swagger) away and suddenly the penny dropped.

"Robin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you if you're reading this! Please review and let me know whether this story is working or not, what could be improved etc - I have anonymous reviews enabled so go right ahead :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Robin stopped in his tracks and turned slowly, looking perplexedly at the strangely dressed girl who knew his name.

"How do you know me?" He asked warily, his hand never far from the knife in his belt. Surely he had never seen her before and yet something seemed to tug at his memory...but no, he decided, he would have remembered that face and those...clothes.

"Don't you know me?" She asked with a bright smile and took a step towards him but Robin instinctively drew his knife and her eyes widened.

"No I don't." He sad, breathing heavily – this person could betray him to the Sheriff. "So I suggest you enlighten me. Quickly."

Delilah forced herself not to panic at the sight of the weapon but instead moved swiftly to the tree and pointed at the heart, looking into the suspicious eyes of the very man who'd carved it all those years ago.

Robin took in a sharp breath as she indicated what he recognized as his own handiwork, slowly he sheathed his knife and walked towards the girl. He cupped her chin in his hand wonderingly and looked into her dark blue eyes.

"Delilah?" He whispered roughly, wondering if he could possibly be right.

She smiled and he gave a delighted laugh before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry!" He said exultantly, drawing back to look at her properly. "I had no idea! When did – how did you...how are you?"

"Took you long enough." She teased and then sighed, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "Well I guess I always was the smart one."

Robin gave a shout of laughter and tackled her, pinning her gently but inescapably to the ground. "Too bad I was always the strong one." He chuckled as she struggled under his hold.

"Okay, point proven – mercy!" She chuckled and he let go, pulling her up to sit next to him.

"I can't believe you're here." He said, shaking his head.

"Me neither, really. I only arrived last night." She said gently, picking up a handful of earth and letting it trickle through her fingers.

"You've, um – changed." He said, looking at her and then quickly away.

"So have you Mr. Highwayman!" She teased, "What was with my welcome?"

He looked away sheepishly. "Nothing personal. I...I'm -" He paused, unsure of how to explain himself. "I've been away like you, but I was fighting in the crusades – you know, the Holy Land – and I returned to find Nottingham in ruins and under the reign of a tyrannical Sheriff." He sighed and ran his hands though his scruffy hair. "I had to do something, people were being killed for mere trifles, so I rebelled and joined up with a band of outlaws, we steal from the rich in order to feed and protect the poor."

Delilah's mouth had fallen open at some point during that explanation. "An outlaw? Like we used to play?" She said incredulously and he half-smiled.

"It's not like we thought it would be, believe me." He said, thinking back to their romanticized, idealistic version.

"No...I suppose it wouldn't be." Delilah raised her eyebrows, trying to take everything in. She had long ago worked out that he was of a different time from her but had never wasted time trying to figure out the logistics, there seemed no point. Likewise he had known the same about her but had never thought beyond that. Neither of them really cared for practicalities.

"And fighting in the Holy Land..."She continued in amazement. "Were you hurt?"

"I don't – want to talk about it." He said as if the words were a struggle, Delilah noticed the way his hands shook as he clasped them together around his knees and didn't press the matter.

"What have you been doing?" He asked to change the subject and she frowned slightly – nothing she'd done could really measure up to his experiences.

"Um...not much. I'm studying English." She said a bit lamely. He looked at her in surprise,

"But you're a girl." He said slowly "And...well, you already speak English – what's the point?"

"Yes well done." She snapped and then calmed down – he wasn't to know about the future after all, how could he? "Where I'm from girls have just as much right to education as men, and they normally make better use of it too." (she couldn't resist throwing in a _little_ jibe) "And I study the literature not the language."  
>Robin frowned. "Oh." After a second he laughed. "Well I guess you <em>are<em> the smart one." He joked and she poked him in the arm,

"And I _suppose_ you're the strong one." She said grudgingly and he flexed his muscles jokingly, which were (Delilah had to admit) pretty impressive.

"Okay, okay." She protested, pushing him lightly.

"Look at us, sitting here talking like no time has passed at all. And yet you're..." He broke off trying to remember her age.

"19." She supplied. "And you're 21 – practically ancient." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hardly – there's life in the old dog yet!" He said, attempting an affronted face that still came across as cheeky somehow.

"So it would seem." Delilah laughed.

A bird call startled her and Robin chuckled at her small flinch.

"Someone's on edge." He grinned.

"Well what do you expect with armed, hooded men emerging left right and center?" She demanded

"How was I supposed to know it was you? I remembered you...smaller and, well, less..."

"Less what, may I ask?" She pressed, arching an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side.

"Annoying." Robin supplied and then grabbed her wrist as she went to hit him. "Kidding."

"Yeah right." She began to laugh and he joined in, their laughter ringing through the forest as it had done all those years ago, it seemed to be an echo of their past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! My stats tell me lots of you have been reading this so thank you! In this chapter we add Marian into the equation and see how everyone will cope with that. I'd be really grateful if you could leave a review and tell me what you think/what I can inprove on to help me along as this is a very new story :)**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Marian walked through the forest in search of Robin – he'd been going to give her an archery lesson but wasn't at their normal meeting place, the other outlaws said he'd gone off a while ago. She was just about to give up and turn back when she heard his boisterous laugh coming from a clearing at the foot of the hill she was climbing. She reached the top, slightly out of breath, and saw him sat with an extremely pretty girl who was wearing next to nothing.

Marian's eyes narrowed subconsciously as she took in the scene and she twisted her ringlets around her fingers to make them more perfect before walking down to join them.

Robin was so preoccupied with laughing at the memory of a five year old Delilah toppling down that very hill that he didn't hear her coming and instead only noticed her presence when she cleared her throat from a few paces in front of him.

"Marian!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. She put her hands on her hips and he clapped a hand to his head. "I forgot! I'm sorry! It's just I met -" He started to explain but she cut him off.

"It's quite alright, I can see you were otherwise engaged." Marian said, attempting to ease the coldness of her words with a smile but Robin still winced.

Delilah's eyes flicked between Robin and the woman he'd called Marian and in a few seconds she'd established that she loved him and he probably loved her back. She got to her feet slowly and Marian's eyes widened slightly at her dress which only just reached her knees.

"I'm Delilah, a friend of Robins." She introduced herself with a charming smile and Marian nodded with a tight lipped smile of her own.

"It's lovely to meet you." She lied, curtsying gracefully whilst thinking 'friend indeed'. "I don't recall seeing you before." She said.

"No, you won't have. I've been away for a long time." Delilah replied and Robin nodded.

"We were childhood -"

"Sweethearts?" Marian interrupted shrewdly and Delilah raised an eyebrow.

"No, just friends." She said icily, disliking this woman more by the second (it didn't help that she really was very beautiful).

Robin shuffled his feet awkwardly, unsure of who to placate, he settled for neither and instead whistled.

"I find it odd I was never introduced to you, if you and Robin were such dear _friends._" Marian remarked with a dangerous look at Robin who stopped whistling abruptly.

"It's not – well Delilah's not from around here." He tried lamely to explain but, as could be expected, Marian only looked more confused.

"Well then how could you be so close?" She asked.

Delilah sighed, "Robin and I played together every day for about five years, we weren't far away in distance but in time. I'm not exactly sure how it works but I do know that I am not from the same time as you two are, your present is my past. But somehow I can see you." She said with a slight frown. "That's how it's always been with Sherwood."

Marian made a disbelieving noise but soon saw that they were both in earnest. "Well...that would explain your clothes I suppose..." She said slowly, trying to get her head around this odd idea.

"Yes, things have moved on a bit." Delilah agreed awkwardly. The two women looked at each other and then Marian began to chuckle, it was infectious and Delilah soon found herself laughing too at the absurdity of the situation.

"I'm sorry, I was too harsh by far." Marian apologized after their laughter had worn itself out.

"It's alright, it's not the most normal circumstance. Please know that I meant to harm." Delilah said with a broad smile.

Robin had been standing open-mouthed during this exchange and at that he made a noise half between a huff and a laugh, making the two turn towards him.

"Women!" Robin said in amazement, "One minute it's all quarrels and glares the next laughter and sweetness. I can't keep up!"

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up you self-righteous fool." She said matter-of-factly and Robin stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"I have to go, Mum will be waiting." Delilah said with a glance back to the mouth of the forest.

"Can you not stay for luncheon?" Marian asked but the other girl shook her head regretfully.

"No I'm sorry, I said I'd be back. Thank you though."

"You'll come back tomorrow?" Robin pressed, unwilling to let her go just yet. He was relieved to see the answering smile and nod.

"Yes, I'll meet you here at the same time if you'd like." She said.

Robin nodded his agreement and was just about to hug her when he felt Marian's eyes on him and realized he wasn't 11 anymore and had to watch himself, he contented himself with a wave.

"See you then." He said with a grin and she waved back wryly, knowing full well his reasons for being so restrained. She bid farewell to said reason and was going on her way when she heard Marian call for her to stop.

Marian bit her lip as Delilah turned round and looked at her inquisitively. "I could lend you some clothes if you'd like, for tomorrow. I've plenty of dresses." She offered.

Delilah looked at her in surprise. "Oh! Um, thank you. That would be very kind of you." She replied with a genuine smile of thanks.

Marian nodded and Delilah walked off with a final parting wave, thinking that perhaps a truce had been reached.

When she was gone Robin turned to Marian and ran his hands through his hair, so much had happened in such a short space of time that he was thoroughly confused.

"Well how bout that archery lesson?" He offered absently but Marion just began to walk away.

"No, Robin. I have a feeling you wouldn't be able to shoot straight. I need to get back to the castle, I'll drop off the dresses in the morning." She said and before Robin could reply she was gone, leaving him more confused than ever.

"Women." He muttered again and began to make his way back to camp where, he was sure, everything would be a lot simpler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you to those who've added this to their story alerts and favorites :D :D If possible could you review and tell me what you think/ what I can improve? I'd really appreciate it :) **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

It had been 24 hours since she'd met Robin again and Delilah hadn't stopped thinking about him – he was so changed! She'd always thought he was handsome but now there was no doubt about it, she sighed - a point on which she and Marian obviously agreed.

She wriggled into some shorts and pulled on a vest top, deciding to wear her hair down, and set off for Sherwood Forest.

Robin was waiting for her in the place they'd met the day before, leaning against a tree. Over one arm were draped the three dresses Marian had given him for Delilah when she'd visited camp earlier that morning, Robin frowned to himself as he remembered her cold manner.

After a while he heard a distant sung melody and smiled – it was Delilah, singing a folk song he himself had taught her as a child.

"_She's like the swallow that flies so high,_

_She's like the river that never runs dry._

_She's like the sunshine on the lee shore,_

_I love my love but love is no more." _

She'd cried the first time he sang that to her and her voice now was just as clear and sweet as it had been then.

Robin's smile broadened as he cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed a jollier folk song she'd taught him in return.

"ON YONDER HILL THERE STANDS A CREATURE,

WHO SHE IS I DO NOT KNOW.

I'LL GO AND COURT HER, FOR HER BEAUTY,

SHE MUST ANSWER YES OR NO!" He bawled, grinning as she emerged into the clearing with a laugh.

"Oh no John, no John, no John no." She finished for him, swatting him playfully. They both laughed as they remembered singing that song at the top of their voices from high up in a tree and scaring unwitting passers-by.

"Hello Robin." She greeted him, unsure whether to hug him or not. She settled for not.

"My lady." He said, sweeping an elaborate bow. She promptly pushed him over and he glared up at her from his sprawled position on the ground.

"You," He said, pulling her down with him, "don't fight fair."

Delilah laughed. "Nope."

"Look what I have for you." Robin said as he suddenly remembered the dresses and presented them to her. Delilah's eyes widened as she saw the beautiful dresses.

"Oh!" She breathed. "Are they from Marian?"

"No they're mine." Robin said sarcastically but she was too busy staring at them to notice.

"They're beautiful." She said with a sudden, disarming smile.

"Put one on then, for goodness's sake, before someone sees you." Robin said with a smirk.

"My clothes never bothered you before, Mr Propriety." She teased, taking the top dress and running behind a tree. "Don't look!" She said, popping her head round the wide trunk.

"Never." Robin grinned and she gave him a stern look before disappearing.

As tempting as it was, Robin forced himself not to look until he heard her come out.

"Well?" She asked, lifting her arms slightly.

Robin blinked dazedly – the dress was a rich midnight blue and tapered in at the waist, the material was so fine that although it covered everything you could still see and imagine the curves of her hips beneath the skirt, the top was plain, drawing attention to her elegant figure; simple yet beautiful. _She _was beautiful.

"Very – very nice." Robin said weakly.

Delilah raised one black, winged eyebrow and leaned back against the tree. "Feels weird." She commented, swirling the full skirt around experimentally.

"Doesn't look weird." Robin said, regaining some of his composure.

She giggled. "I feel like a princess."

Robin rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "Do you want to meet the rest of the gang, your highness?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Delilah said eagerly and started forwards but tripped over her long hem, falling straight onto Robin who caught her.

"And so the Princess transformed into a mere wench." Robin said with a sombre shake of his head as he righted her. "Shocking."

Delilah dusted herself off and glared at Robin. "Don't you dare call me a wench!" She chided but he just laughed.

"Come on." He said, wrapping an arm round her shoulders and leading her towards camp.

"Are the other outlaws nice? Will they like me?" She asked worriedly when they were nearly there.  
>"Yes on both counts." Robin assured her, taking her hand instead and pulling her into camp.<p>

"Boys!" He said boisterously. "We have ourselves a wench of the highest caliber." He teased, indicating Delilah.

"Robin!" She protested under her breath, shoving him lightly.

The men laughed and one of them stood up, sketching a quick bow. The others laughed all the louder at this gentlemanly display but he just blushed, "You must be Delilah." He said.

Delilah smiled, he was really quite handsome with chiseled features and kind eyes.

"Yes. And who are you?" She said with a bright smile.

"Will Scarlett." He replied a bit shyly before sitting down and tending to the fire, ignoring the nudges from the other outlaws.

Robin had watched this exchange with a bemused look but now sprang into action. "And the rest of this ragtag crew: Little John," He said, pointing to a very large, strong looking man, "Much," A smaller specimen than the last with ginger stubble and a tatty bandana wrapped round his head, he gave an amiable smile when introduced, "And Alan." Robin finished, pointing to a wiry, tall man who gave a nod with a smirk to Delilah.

"Pleased to meet you all." She said, looking round at them.

"Likewise." Allan said, looking her up and down.

She shuffled slightly under their curious gazes but was spared any further awkwardness by a sudden shout as a figure dressed all in black sprinted into the camp.

"Sheriff's men!" The newcomer yelled and there was an immediate flurry of action. Robin pulled the figure in black to the side and they conversed urgently in harsh whispers while the other outlaws lowered a clever hatch made of leaves and bark to hide the camp. Once this was done they all began to run in different directions and the man called Will Scarlett grabbed her arm.

"This way." He hissed, pulling her along with him as he ran.

Delilah stumbled along slightly behind him.

"What's going on?" She asked, frightened but he made no reply. Eventually they reached a patch of bushes with a large boulder in the midst of them which Will pulled her behind. She collapsed, taken unawares by the force of his movement, and ended up pressed against him with her back to the boulder.

"Um..." She whispered, very conscious of how close he was to her.

"Sh." He warned, putting a finger to his lips.

Delilah mouthed 'sorry' and bit her lip just as they heard thundering hooves drawing closer. She tensed and looked at Will but he was completely relaxed. The horses stopped and the men on them dismounted, calling to each other in rough voices. Delilah frowned; the Sheriff she'd heard Robin talk about when they were children would never have to be hid from by people on the side of right.

"Look over there." She heard one man command and footsteps drew uncomfortably close to their hiding place, it didn't help that Will didn't look so calm anymore.

"Ain't nothin' -" They heard a gruff voice reply from just next to them, but then the man paused. "Wait..." He said slowly.

"He's seen us. Run." Will whispered urgently and after a moment of wide-eyed panic adrenaline and need for survival kicked in and Delilah was up and sprinting away from the men in a streak of midnight blue with Will close behind her.

"Go!" He pressed her frantically as the men started to pursue them. Delilah forced herself to run faster, thankful for all the times she'd been on early morning runs in New York. They could hear the shouts of the men behind them and they were getting closer by the second, tears pricked in Delilah's eyes as she ran.

It seemed like they had been running for hours when Will shouted for her to stop and, even though her mind screamed at her, she did so, following his lead and turning to face the soldiers. At that second Robin stepped out from behind a tree with his bow and arrow poised to shoot. Delilah backed away, this was not the Robin she knew. His friend in black was next to him, standing very straight and still with a mask covering their identity.

"Robin Hood. By decree of the Sheriff you are to accompany us back to Nottingham to stand trial for your crimes against the King and England." The man leading the soldiers said in a nasty, nasal voice that made Delilah want to shudder.

"It is the King and England that I am fighting for." Robin shouted defiantly, raising his bow slightly.

"Tell that to the Sheriff." The man said in a bored tone of voice as he made a hand gesture and the soldiers started to close in.

To Delilah's surprise Robin began to laugh and then loosed 3 arrows in quick succession, each landing in the space between the soldier's feet. They all jumped and Robin laughed louder.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows." He chuckled before grinning round at his men. This seemed to be the signal for a fight and Delilah froze as they ran at the soldiers and each engaged one in battle. She had no weapon, didn't know what to do to defend or protect herself and what was more she _wanted_ to help, it was torture standing there and letting Robin put himself in danger without the means to help him.

Just as she was about to resort to making a staff out of branches a soldier she hadn't seen before appeared in front of her with a revolting leer on his face.

"'Ello gorgeous, wot you doin' wiv a rough bunch like this then?" He leered, coming a step closer. Delilah shot a panicked look around but everyone was busy fighting, she took a step back.

"I don't see that it's any of your business." She said coldly, hoping he'd leave her be.

No such luck; he moved closer and she was forced to retreat further until her back was to a tree and she was trapped. He put a large hand either side of her head and grinned.

"You were sayin'?" His eyes roamed up and down her body and he seemed ready to lick his lips, Delilah shuddered in disgust.

"Leave me alone." She said through gritted teeth and he laughed.

"Wot, you gonna make me?" He snorted with laughter and Delilah's eyes darkened as he placed a hand on her hip and moved even closer.

She went to push his hand off but his free hand caught her wrist and tutted tauntingly, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't think so sweetheart." He crooned, pinning her arm against the tree and moving his face closer to her neck so she could feel his breath against her skin.

Delilah shot another frantic glance at the rest of the men but nobody had noticed and she couldn't very well scream and distract them, it could be fatal. She narrowed her eyes, deciding she might as well give fighting him a go, worth a try.

Suddenly and without warning she brought her knee up sharply until it connected with his groin and he buckled, groaning and letting go of her as he did. She only allowed herself time for a small triumphant grin before kicking him, this time in the side as Robin had shown her all those years ago. He swung at her, grunting like a pig, but she ducked his arm and deftly elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double up. Feeling rather pleased with herself Delilah went to get away but his arm shot out and he seized her by the top of her dress and swung her round until she was kneeling at his feet, before she knew it he had produced a sword and the tip was uncomfortably close to her neck.

"Bad move gorgeous." He snarled as he brought the sword around to strike.

Delilah flinched away but the pain never came and suddenly she felt herself being released. She looked up to see the soldier on the floor, unconscious and Will Scarlet holding out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you." She gasped, her head spinning with how close she'd been to death.

"Don't mention it." He said as he helped her to her feet, then without warning he shoved her into a bush and popped his head through the leaves with an apologetic grin. "Stay there."

Delilah spluttered but didn't move, she lay there in a state of shock. Eventually she recovered enough to prop herself up on her elbows – she could hear the fighting still and yet when she peeped through the bush she saw the soldiers were losing quite spectacularly. She grinned as she saw Robin fighting two soldiers at once – she recognized the familiar spark in his eyes that trouble of any kind undoubtedly put there. It only took one more blow from Robin before one of the soldiers buckled and hit the floor, his sword dropping to the ground. Robin crouched by him and purposefully placed the flat of his sword against the mans neck.

"Call for retreat." He said calmly, pressing harder. The man winced but didn't say anything so Robin applied more pressure.

"No don't – men! Retreat!" The man shouted desperately. Robin grinned as the soldiers began to scatter.

"Much obliged." He swept a mocking bow and removed his weapon, laughing as the man stumbled over himself in his eagerness to escape.

The outlaws cheered and Delilah stood up rather shakily. Robin noticed her and bounded over to clap her on the back, nearly causing her to topple over.

"How good was that?" He said excitedly and Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Very impressive. But I'm confused -" She began to say but he put a finger to her lips, grinning arrogantly.

"That's a story to be told over a good rabbit stew, eh Much?"

The small man scowled and the rest of the gang laughed raucously. Slowly, leisurely they began to walk back to camp, talking loudly and laughing in such a carefree manner that the air seemed to ring with it. Delilah smiled as she walked with them and realised she felt more at home than she had felt in a long, long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's been a while since I updated so I apologize for that! But I hope you like this chapter, it puts Delilah a little more in the picture and her and Will get some quality time ;) Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

"So the sheriff's a right nasty piece o' work." Alan was explaining just as they reached the camp. Delilah had listened open-mouthed to the incredible story, starting with Robin fighting for King Richard in the crusades and ending with the fight for freedom from tyranny – it was a lot to take in.

"...Gosh!" Was her eventual, inadequate response which prompted a laugh from the outlaws, excluding the mysterious figure in black. Delilah had glanced curiously at him several times but each time he'd been deep in conversation with Robin.

"But King Richard will return," Will said firmly as they came to a halt, "And everything will be good again, the people will no longer have to fear."

"We hope." Little John added gruffly, dropping his staff to the ground with a clatter and stretching before sitting down heavily.

Will didn't even seem to hear him, he was busy setting the camp back up – it was obvious that he'd designed the ingenious hatch as he knew exactly how to work it. Delilah found herself quite intrigued by him, he was so quiet but then he could load one word with more passion and meaning than anyone she knew. Robin's laugh made her turn to see him and the figure in black (she thought she'd heard one of the men call him the Nightwatchman) walking into camp, a little ways behind everyone else. She smiled at Robin and he cheekily saluted her but her attention was diverted as the Nightwatchman took off his hood and mask to reveal...

"Marian?" She said, startled. Marian turned sharply to look at the girl and then gave a half-smile.

"Hello again." She greeted Delilah, drawing herself up to her full height as if daring her to make a comment on her attire.

Delilah looked round at the rest of the group but their knowing smirks assured her that they were all aware of the identity of the nightwatchman and had just wanted to see her reaction.

Robin laughed, "Marian's full of surprises." He said with a wink and Marian blushed, hitting him gently on the arm.

"I must be going, they will miss me at the castle." She said with a quick nod to everyone before she turned and began to walk quickly back the way she'd come.

Silence fell in the outlaws camp for a few seconds but it was broken by Little John's booming laugh.

"Yer face lass!" He chortled, joined in his laughter by everyone else – they could hardly help it!

"Gosh?" Alan said innocently but with a mischievous glint in his eyes and Delilah blushed.

"Most definitely." She affirmed with an embarrassed grin.

"Oh now look what you've done – she's blushing!" Robin scolded, striding into the clearing and slinging his arm round her shoulders.

"Doesn't take much to be fair." Delilah muttered, her color deepening further at his closeness.

"True." Robin agreed, mussing up her hair. Will, standing a few paces away, watched their camaraderie with a slight, unfamiliar twisting in his stomach and he found himself unable to watch any longer. He mumbled that he was going to collect firewood (disregarding the pile lying by the fire already) and nearly ran out of the camp, leaving a confused silence in his wake.

"What's got into young William?" Alan said, raising his eyebrows as they squinted after Will.

"Maybe he's twitterpated." Much said matter-of-factly and everyone turned to look at him incredulously, "What? It's nearly spring!" He said defensively.

The rest of the gang looked round at each other and then began to laugh uproariously.

"What in the name of all that's holy is _twitterpated_?" Little John asked, the twee word sounding odd in his low voice.

"Yes Much, we'd all love to know." Robin added with a grin.

Much was practically hopping with indignation, "You know! Twitterpated! When – when spring's coming and everyone goes all...all -" He made a whooshing gesture with his hands, "odd." He finished, sitting down to sulk as they all laughed harder.

"I know what you mean Much, don't worry." Delilah said in a consolatory tone, feeling bad for the man. "Happy one minute, sad the next, never quite knowing how you feel or what you think." She elaborated and Much nodded eagerly and was about to speak when Alan cut in:

"Sounds like all women most of the time." He said in a very audible whisper to Robin. Delilah (who would stand for none of his cheek) threw a twig at him which hit the sniggering man square on the forehead.

"Hey!" He protested, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I was overcome by my whirlwind of emotions." Delilah said, smiling sweetly prompting another shout of laughter from the men.

"Easy tiger!" Robin laughed and then sighed as blacker thoughts crept into his head – they'd have to figure out why the Sheriff's men had been in Sherwood in the first place. "Alright we've got things to attend to, Delilah would you mind running for Will? He won't have gone too far." Robin said, already clearing a space in the leaves to draw out a plan of attack. The outlaws gathered round Robin immediately and Delilah walked slowly into the mouth of the forest.

"Will?" She called, slightly nervous though she hadn't a clue why – she blamed it on being in the forest alone. "Will Scarlett?"

No reply came and so she, taking a deep breath, ventured further into the trees to look for him. Will was not as it happened trying to hide at all but neither could he hear her calling and so an easy conclusion was not reached. He was sat on a tree stump overlooking the brook with his hands clasped behind his head and an irritated expression on his face. He couldn't understand what had made him react in such an odd way, he was normally entirely focused on the task at hand – thought of nothing else but Nottingham and freedom. He sighed and brought his hands down, tossing a clod of mud into the water, this was most unlike him.

Delilah would have gone straight past him if she hadn't been alerted by the splash as the mud hit the water and jumped, looking round. Her gaze alighted on Will and she cautiously made her way towards him but with such light step that he wasn't aware of her until she was by his side.

"Delilah? What are you – doing here?" He said, getting up quickly. In truth he had just been thinking of her and though he didn't strictly believe in such fairytale things as nymphs, dryads and the like he couldn't help but examine her carefully to convince himself he hadn't called up some woodland myth.

"They sent me to look for you." She explained a bit self-consciously and he seemed to relax.

"Oh. Well...you found me." He said with a wry grin and Delilah laughed softly, her dark blue eyes sparkling as they always did when she smiled. Will's smile faded as he looked into those very same eyes and couldn't help but notice they looked like the night sky, he banished that thought abruptly though and cleared his throat. _Don't be an idiot Will, _he told himself sternly. Unaware of his internal self-scolding Delilah tilted her head, looking at him curiously.

"Why are you so serious?" She asked.

Will met her gaze squarely, "I am serious about the cause I fight for." He said and there was a light in his sea-blue eyes that Delilah hadn't seen before and _she_ couldn't help but notice how well it became him.

"That is admirable but...your smiles and laughter do not last as long as those of the other outlaws, you seem always to be thinking on grave matters." She said slowly, hoping she wouldn't offend him with her observations. Will was far from affronted but was a little bit wary of this perceptive girl who had no qualms in stating, calmly and eloquently, what she felt. She was quite unlike the village girls and not like Marian either...he didn't know what to make of her and yet was drawn to her inexplicably.

"It is true that my thoughts are never far from Nottingham." He told her, crossing his arms, "I have family there." He expanded, his face showing how difficult it was for him to talk about them.

"Forgive me for prying." Delilah said, looking at him sidelong, still trying to figure him out but not having much success.

"It's alright, I just don't like to think of them too much. It weakens me." He was talking more to himself than her, his eyes distant and his lips set in a slight frown. Delilah knew it wasn't her place to inquire further but she couldn't help her curiosity – it was an integral part of her!

"Surely having people you love and who love you to fight for would make you stronger?" She said and Will raised his eyebrows.

"People you love and who could at any minute be killed by the very person you're fighting against?" He countered, his eyes hardening to a darker shade of blue and his brows lowering. Delilah took a small involuntary step back, "You are dwelling on the bad things about the situation." She told him, never one to back down.

"There are few good things about it to dwell on in their stead." He exclaimed, "I cannot see my Mother and baby sister even whilst they live on _nothing_ since my brother died! I cannot support them or console them all because that _tyrant _made me an outlaw after he killed my brother." He seethed, actually punching a tree in his anger and making Delilah step a few more paces back hurriedly. She didn't know what to say even as tears gathered in her eyes, Will sat down on the tree stump again and ran his hands through his hair, struggling to contain his anger. He wasn't angry with Delilah at all but sometimes his anger spilled over and he had to try very hard to stop it.

"I apologize, that wasn't fair of me." He said roughly, still breathing heavily.

"It's fine. I – I didn't know about...I would never have said anything." She said imploringly, still having to make an effort to keep from crying.

"You weren't to know. Forget it okay?" He stood up and smiled, regaining his hold on himself once more.

Delilah returned his smile doubtfully but said no more on the subject and the two stared at each other for a few heartbeats before simultaneously looking down and laughing awkwardly. Will rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well should we go-" He started to say at the same time as Delilah said "We should get-" and without another word they started to walk back to the camp.

"You didn't get any firewood." Delilah pointed out and Will laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't intend to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi :) Apologies for the wait! I hope you like this chapter - I enjoyed writing it although it took forever and a day to get right. Well, how and ever, please tell me what you think! Pretty please :) Haha**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Will and Delilah walked into camp just as Alan was expostulating the length of time they'd been gone and Robin grinned to see them look so embarrassed.

"What have you two been doing, then?" Much asked, raising his eyebrows so they nearly disappeared into his bandana.

Delilah blushed but held his gaze.

"I don't know the forest as well as I used to, it seems. I got lost," she said simply, looking around as if daring anyone to contradict her.

No-one did.

Will stepped forward and joined the circle around Robin, looking at the plan he had drawn on the ground.

"We're going to Nottingham?" he said, crouching down to get a better look.

Robin clapped him on the shoulder and nodded.

"Tomorrow."

Delilah frowned and sat down, grumbling under her breath as the long dress caught around her knees. Shorts were so much easier.

"May I intervene?" she asked dryly, leaning back against a tree.

"You're going to no matter what I say, as always," Robin replied with a cheeky grin but sat back on his heels to hear her.

"Well...are you not being foolish?" Delilah said, "those men came into the forest with every intention of arresting you and you're going straight to them _and_ this horrible sheriff man."

Robin had been frowning slightly as she spoke but as she finished talking he scoffed at her, waving away her concerns.

"Information doesn't come to us, Delilah – we have to go to it," he said, stretching, "and besides, we're not just going to waltz in there and announce our presence. We're far cleverer than that – we have ways of stealth and ingenuity," he finished, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Although Delilah rolled her eyes at his condescending tone she was slightly reassured by his words and they passed the rest of the night with amiable chat and a good deal of drunken singing.

**-000-**

"_This_ is your ingenious idea?" Delilah seethed the next morning, "_THESE _are your methods of stealth?"

They were crammed into a wagon with a sheet draped over the top, supposedly selling pies. A friend of Robin's had arrived early and was taking them to Nottingham under a pie-sellers guise.

In short, it was the most ridiculous plan Delilah had ever heard.

"Will you be quiet?" Robin snapped from where he lay next to her.

"No!" she hissed, "this won't work."

"Oh ye gods woman stop worrying." This was Alan. Delilah glared at him but stopped talking, choosing to sulk instead.

Will was on her other side and nudged her gently, smiling.

"It's worked before, it'll work again," he assured her quietly.

Delilah was about to form a scathing retort but stopped herself before she could, instead just smiling and sitting back against the wagon, curling her legs up.

_Don't be an idiot, Delilah, _she told herself, _we're not going through airport security. It's just a gate we have to get through._

"That's better," Robin said, lightly tapping her nose.

Delilah just rolled her eyes, swatting him away. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"I never thought you'd turn out to be such a scaredy-cat," Robin commented lightly, settling back with his arms behind his head. The other outlaws laughed under their breaths and Delilah gave him her fiercest glare.

"If I was a 'scaredy-cat', _Robin, _I wouldn't be here in the first place," she pointed out in irritation.

"Easy!" Robin chuckled, puling her closer to him and draping an arm round her shoulders, ignoring her attempts to push him off. "Come on – you know I'm joking."

After concluding that he wasn't going to let her go until she forgave him Delilah sighed and stopped fighting him, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

At the very least she could get some sleep.

Next to her Will had trained his eyes on the opposite side of the wagon. He found that he couldn't watch Robin and Delilah together, in some odd way it hurt him. He focused on not looking at her, something that was becoming more and more difficult the more time he spent around her.

Suddenly the wagon jolted as they hit a pot hole and the outlaws were flung sideways and – in the case of Delilah – right into Wills arms.

"Oh Will I'm so sorry," she exclaimed from her crushed position against his chest. He had automatically prevented her from hitting the side.

"Don't worry," he mumbled, gingerly letting go of her, aware of the blush spreading over her cheeks.

Delilah coughed lightly in embarrassment as he let go of her and she sat upright again – she could practically feel herself blushing. She was so busy avoiding any more contact with Will that she didn't notice the irritation on Robin's face. He'd seen something spark between the two of them as they'd touched which annoyed him – she was his friend not Wills.

_But then, _said a small voice in the back of his mind, _would you be feeling so jealous if she was just a friend?_

I'm protective of her, not jealous, Robin thought back fiercely, crossing his arms and shooting quick glances at Will and Delilah out of the corner of his eye. And besides, I have feelings for Marian. I know I do.

_If you're sure..._

Robin pushed the irksome voice away and pressed a hand to his temple. Was he going mad?

It finally dawned on Delilah that Robin was being uncharacteristically brooding and she looked at him with concern as she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Robin? Are you alright? You look flushed," she said softly.

At her touch he jumped and she quickly pulled her hand away, looking hurt.

"I'm fine," he snapped quickly; knee jerk reaction.

"O – okay." Delilah's blush deepened and she bit her lip, facing front. Now she couldn't look at either of the men next to her.

After a few tense moments they heard the man driving call back to them.

"We're approaching the gate," he said and Robin shouted his thanks, grinning round at the rest of the gang.

"Here we go lads!" he said and then rolled his eyes at Delilah as she looked at him pointedly, "and lady," he tacked on reluctantly.

"I must be _mad,_" she muttered, sinking lower against the side of the wagon.

"If we get caught you can blame me all you want, I promise," Robin whispered and she narrowed her startling eyes at him.

"If we get caught not only will I be able to blame no-one but you won't be around to blame," she hissed and then gave a muffled squeak of protest as Robin tugged her closer so she was almost sitting in his lap and covered her mouth with one hand.

"Shh," he said, ignoring her anger completely, "we're at the gate."

Silence fell over the outlaws like a second cover as they waited and Delilah found herself studying each of their faces in an attempt to take her mind of the task at hand.

Alan was tense but controlled, each hand placed on a knife – he was perfectly still, perfectly silent. Much, on the other hand, was sweating visibly and pressed against the side of the wagon. His breathing was audible and his trembling all too obvious. She would have given him a reassuring smile had her mouth not been covered by a certain grubby hand. That left Little John, Will and Robin. Little John was impassive, his face calm. The only emotion was in his eyes and they were fierce. Delilah found she couldn't look at him for too long; it was as if there was something raw that he was going through, something that shouldn't be privy to outsiders. She turned her eyes to Will. He was looking down, one hand resting almost casually on the knife in is belt, the other resting on the floor of the wagon. His hair was falling softly to cover one of his eyes but the other eye looked sad.

All at once Delilah had a strange and sudden urge to reach out to him and comfort him but she stopped herself just in time. He wouldn't want her to.

If only she had known that, just beside her, Will was agonizing over the small amount of space between himself and her. Was it possible that he should want to run far away from her, never to be confused by these feelings again, but also to cover the few inches between them and have her by his side? Perhaps even to know that she would never leave it...

_Stop it Will, _he told himself firmly but his mind payed no attention.

They could hear the soft murmur of low voices – the guard was asking the trade of Robin's friend and what was in the wagon. The group collectively held their breath as they heard the rehearsed answer, but it was okay – the wagon began to rumble and jolt on its way.

They were through.

Delilah seemed to collapse backwards with relief, clutching a hand to her heart.

"Oh my goodness!" she breathed, fanning herself, "phew."

"Thought you weren't scared," Alan remarked with what was fast becoming his signature smirk in Delilah's mind.

"Enough," Robin said, silencing the rest of the group as well as Alan as they had broken into relieved conversation, "this isn't over until we're back at camp."

"Splitting up?" Little John asked tersely and Robin nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he affirmed, "spread out among the crowd and see what people are saying. Meet in the spyglass inn and remember: keep your hoods up."

The gang murmured their agreement and understanding and left one by one, melting into the crowd until only Delilah and Robin were left.

"I want you at the inn the whole time," he told her briskly, "only you can go without a cloak and frankly, you've got the best chance at getting information out of a group of drunk men."

With those words of questionable wisdom he hopped out of the wagon and disappeared like the others, leaving Delilah to fume.

"The nerve of him!" she muttered, peeping over the side to check nobody was looking before dropping to the ground and straightening her skirt.

"Now, the spyglass inn..."

Frowning, she looked round, slightly dazed by the onslaught of colors and amount of people there were milling about. She gingerly picked up her skirt so that it wasn't trailing in the mud and made her way to what looked like the center. Or at least where most of the stalls were.

Still she could see no spyglass inn. She was beginning to wonder whether Robin had made it up as a way to keep her out of trouble.

"Um, excuse me sir!" she called to a passer by who stopped and looked at her oddly.

"Aye?" he grunted, his eyes raking her from top to bottom.

"Do you happen to know of a spyglass inn near here?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"That I do, it be just round the corner lass. Out o' the way o' the market," he told her, indicating the corner in question.

Delilah beamed at him, feeling a small sense of triumph. She bet Robin would have counted on her never finding the place at all.

"Thank you!" she said happily, setting off.

After maneuvering her way through the bustling crowd Delilah finally found herself at the door of the inn, slightly out of breath from pushing her way through. The inn itself was relatively full and she could hear a considerable amount of noise from inside. Taking a deep breath she gathered her courage and walked swiftly inside only to stop in her tracks.

The inn was filled with men. Men, men and more men. There wasn't a woman in sight. What was more they were staring at her as a lion would at a particularly tender gazelle.

Delilah swallowed nervously as a hushed, appreciative murmur began to circulate the crowded room.

She was going to kill Robin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloo :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think and thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far :D x**

Chapter 7

Delilah swallowed hard as she shifted under the gaze of what seemed like hundreds of men. She couldn't back out now, she knew; after all Robin _had _left her his approximation of a job. Raising her courage she made her way to the bar where the landlord was staring, open-mouthed at her, the tankard and dishcloth in his hands completely forgotten.

She cleared her throat and he seemed to come back to himself. "Um, could I have a glass of water please?" she said, looking around self-consciously.

"You don't want to have the water from here luv, believe me," a voice said from beside her.

Sharply, Delilah turned to face the speaker and saw a tall young man, leaning casually against the bar. He was young, probably Robins age, and quite well dressed if a little disheveled.

"And why would that be, sir?" she asked after a moment, meeting his dark brown eyes.

He shrugged, an amused smirk playing round his lips. "S'bad for you, is all," he replied, still watching her, "though I will recommend the ale."

Delilah smiled, clasping her hands together and raising one eyebrow. "Because that is so good for you?" she asked dryly and he laughed, raising his tankard.

"I'll drink to that," he said, doing just that.

"I've no doubt you'd drink to anything," she responded, earning a loud laugh from those within hearing distance. "Water please," she said firmly to the landlord who chuckled and went to get it.

The man grinned, giving her an appraising look.

"Who are you?" he asked, "you cannot be from Nottingham."

"My name is Delilah and no, though I was here often as a child," she answered truthfully.

He nodded. "A beautiful name," he complimented, holding out his hand. "You can call me Gabe."

Delilah shook his hand with a smile. "And what do people who know your real name call you?" she mused. From his startled expression she saw her hunch was right but he recovered quickly and laughed, shrugging.

"Bastard, mostly," he quipped as her water arrived in front of her.

Before taking a sip she looked into the tankard and her eyes widened. It was murky; the color of an unsavory pond. _Disgusting,_ she thought to herself, _if I drink that I'll be ill for weeks._

No doubt Gabe saw her disgust because he nodded to the landlord, his smirk back on his face.

"Ale for the lady, I believe," he said.

Delilah laughed quietly and put her hands up. "Alright, alright!"

"Victory at last," Gabe joked, though his eyes still roamed curiously over her. "Usually, it takes me much less effort, you know."

"Glad to hear it," Delilah replied, leaning her elbows on the bar and smiling slightly.

"So what brings you to Nottingham after all these years, my lady?" he asked, the smirk on his lips making even the formal title seem suggestive.

"I was curious," she replied, "I heard that much had changed."

"You heard right," Gabe affirmed, the smirk still playing about his lips and making Delilah decidedly uncomfortable – it was as if he could see through her clothes, for goodness' sake!

She decided he was handsome, in a rogue-ish, devil-may-care kind of way.

She took a deep breath, choosing to hedge her bets.

"I was also intrigued by rumors of a certain outlaw – I believe he was once a noble...?" she said, watching him closely.

"I take it you mean Loxley? Then yes, he was, but he'll never see his lands again."

"Why-ever not?" Delilah asked, a slight snap in her tone.

Slightly surprised by her reaction Gabe shrugged, watching her carefully. "Because the Sheriff's after him. It's only a matter of time before he gets what he wants – and I'm afraid what he wants is Loxley dead. Within the month."

With difficulty Delilah schooled her expression, stopping herself from exclaiming.

Within the _month?_

"He has evaded capture so far, I gather," she said, taking care to keep her voice aloof and light.

"Not for much longer. Not now Prince John is involved," Gabe replied, still looking at her strangely.

"Prince John?" Delilah asked, her voice rising in pitch, "what has he to do with it?"

Gabes brows drew together and he cocked his head, giving her another searching look.

"What's it to you?" he asked, suspicion entering his tone for the first time.

"Nothing," Delilah replied adamantly, sipping the ale that the landlord placed in front of her. "Just curious as to why a prince should involve himself in something so trivial."

After looking at her for a moment more Gabe shrugged, looking away. "The people are on Hood's side, the prince wants them on his. It's not so trivial," he said.

"And what does he plan to do about it?" Delilah asked cautiously.

Gabe set his tankard down and moved closer to her, placing his hands on the bar either side of her waist so she was effectively trapped.

"You're awfully interested," he drawled with what looked like a sneer, "and I know someone who'll be interested to know just how interested you are."

"Sir, I was merely curious -" Delilah protested, leaning back against the bar to put some distance between them. Distance that he immediately closed, laughing at her discomfort.

"Well next time, choose your informant better," he murmured, his lips next to her ear.

She shuddered at his closeness and the implied threat but before anything more could be said the door burst open and a cloaked figure she knew to be Robin walked in, stopping as he saw the scene.

"I would advise you let go of her," Robin growled, drawing a knife from beneath his cloak. "Now."

Gabe turned to regard the figure coolly but made no move to let Delilah go, so Robin stepped forward.

"Let. Her. Go." His face could not be seen under his heavy cloak but the threat was clear enough and Gabe quickly moved his arm, allowing Delilah to run over to Robin.

"Are you alright?" he muttered, still glaring at Gabe.

"Fine, yes. But we need to go. _Now._"

Gabe hadn't moved but was staring at Robin with increasing suspicion and Robin grabbed Delilah and headed for the door just as the other man realized who he was.

"Loxley! That's Loxley!" he called, racing after them.

No townspeople joined in his chase, of course, as they were all on Robin's side but his cry alerted several guards who joined in wholeheartedly. Delilah, tugged along by Robin, had forgotten how to breathe she was so panicked. Every time she looked behind more guards had joined the chase!

"Nearly there – we just need to get to the gate!" Robin tossed over his shoulder and Delilah pushed herself to run faster, not risking another glance behind.

She could see the rest of the gang engaged in some sort of scuffle at the fast-approaching gate with some guards and, thankfully, the outlaws were winning. In a flash they were at the gate, running through it and over the drawbridge. Delilah screamed as the bridge began to shake and move under their feet and she realized they were pulling up the drawbridge.  
>"GO!" she yelled and they all ran as fast as they could, powering towards the end.<p>

The incline of the bridge was becoming steeper and steeper and it was all Delilah could do not to fall backwards but she ran resolutely on, steadying herself now and again.

That was it – they were at the end. They scrambled over and looked down at the distance between them and the ground that grew second by second as the bridge was drawn in.

"Now what?" Much yelled hoarsely.

"JUMP!" Robin shouted and without waiting the gang did just that.

Their fall was accompanied by the yells and curses of the guards and before hey had even had time to get to their feet archers were on the castle wall and beginning open fire.

"And now run again," Robin called blithely as arrows peppered the air.

The arrows fell well short of their mark as the outlaws picked themselves up and ran full pelt towards the safety of the forest.

Once they were inside the cover of the trees the gang collapsed, sprawled out and laughing breathlessly on the forest floor. Well, everyone was laughing but Much.

"Not – funny – could have – died," he panted, taking off his bandana to mop his brow with.

"Lighten up, Much," Alan smirked, rolling onto his back.

"Lighten – _up?_" Much gasped.

"Much!" they all said simultaneously and he scowled, crossing his arms,

"Fine."

Delilah laughed quietly at their squabbling and sat up, still getting her breath back. Will, next to her, had sat up as well and looked over at her briefly but before she could smile at him he looked away.

"SO! More to the point," Robin said, his voice boisterous as he got to his feet, "who found out what?"

"Taxman -" said Little John at the same time as both Will and Alan said "water -"

Robin looked at each of them and then nodded at Little John.

"Go on, John, what about the taxman?"

"There's a new one in Nottingham," the large man grunted, "and a right bast-" he began to say but Will quickly cut him off.

"Nasty piece of work?" he supplied before the older man could curse in front of Delilah.

Little John shot him a strange look but shrugged and continued. "Aye. Well he's from London – sent in by some noble, no doubt."

Robin nodded thoughtfully but Alan didn't leave him time to ponder.

"And it's him what's turned the water foul," he said and Will nodded.

"Yes, and it'll stay like that until someone -" he hesitated slightly and Alan finished.

"Until someone turns you in."

Robin looked at the two men in shock and silence fell through the clearing.

"But...the Sheriff doesn't have the power to do something like that," he said furiously.

"No, but Prince John does," Delilah said quietly and everyone turned to look at her.

"Prince John?" Robin said slowly and Delilah nodded.

"It seems the Sheriff has enlisted his help, and he's granted it."

Robin cursed, clasping his hands behind his head. "Then this is worse than we thought. Where did you learn this?"

Delilah cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing slightly.

"Um, Little John? What was the name of this taxman?" she asked slowly.

"He's going by Gabe Micheal," he replied and Delilah sighed.

"Then that would be him."

There was a collective intake of breath from the group and Robin turned an interesting shade of puce.

"_That _was the man who – who was -?"

"Yes."

Silence fell once again as the outlaws considered this new twist.

"This, is not good," summarized Little John.

Nobody disagreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooo :) Thank you for reviewing if you have - you're lovely :D It's been a while between updates (I blame exams) but hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think :)**

Chapter 8

"Tell me again exactly what he said," Robin demanded, grabbing Delilah's shoulder and pushing her back down onto the tree stump as she tried to rise.

"Robin! I've repeated the same story five times now," she protested, "you're not going to gain anything from hearing it again!"

"Yeah, reckon we all know it off by heart now," Alan remarked from his position sprawled on the forest floor, his cloak over his head.

"See," Delilah pleaded, looking up at Robin, "_they_ can tell you the story!"

Robin's lips quirked into a slight smile, the first that had graced his lips since he'd learned of the taxman's identity.

After a second, however, it had disappeared and was once again replaced by a thoughtful, brooding look. It was odd for Delilah to see such a serious expression on her old friend's face – she couldn't quite get used to it.

"So he's refused them clean water until somebody turns me in," he mused, pacing the clearing around the scattered outlaws.

"For the love of God yes!" Alan said, wringing his hands dramatically and then throwing his cloak in Robin's direction.

"Since when do _you _love God?" Little John asked, rolling his eyes.

"Since now," Alan retorted with a smirk, casting his eyes skywards. "We're pals, ain't we buddy?" he said to the clouds earning a shout of laughter from the rest of the gang, bar Robin.

"And Prince John's in on it," he continued, leaning against a tree and rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"Instigated it, in fact," Delilah said, nodding wearily.

"Fantastic," Robin muttered.

Will looked over, observing the concerned way in which Delilah looked at Robin. Her eyes were fixed on his and her body shifted slightly towards him...as if they were somehow attuned to each other.

He turned away, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Next thing he knew he felt a blow to his back and turned angrily to see Little John watching him with an amused expression.

"What's got into you then, young William?" he asked gruffly.

Twisting a hand round to prod at his aching shoulder blades, Will just shook his head. John furrowed his brow but said nothing, returning to his seat. He continued to watch Will though, too shrewdly for the younger mans liking.

"At least he doesn't know who you are," Much said, trying to be positive for once. Delilah looked a bit downtrodden.

At this, Robin gave a short laugh.

"The fact that I protected you is enough," he said bitterly. Then his pacing stopped and he turned very slowly to look at Delilah.

"You didn't tell him your name did you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as Delilah paled.

"I – I didn't think not to," she faltered and Robin groaned.

"Great. Did you tell him our location while you were at it?" he snapped causing Delilah to flush angrily.

"No," she said, glaring at him.

The rest of the outlaws exchanged awkward glances and made various excuses to be off, scattering into the wood leaving Robin and Delilah alone.

An awkward, tense silence descended on the clearing before Robin finally spoke.

"You know what your problem is? You're too trusting. You can't just give out your name to people. Not here. Not when you are mixing with wanted outlaws, unless you _want _your face next to mine on the reward posters." Whilst he spoke he was moving closer to her so that by the time he'd stopped speaking they were just inches apart.

"Well where I come from I'm not a part of this cloak and dagger nonsense Robin," she snapped back, glaring up at him.

"Nonsense? Many lives depend on us," Robin seethed, grabbing her by her upper arms and pulling her in even closer. Her dark eyes flashed as they connected with his and she tried to pull away.

"It was pure chance that I ran into him," she protested, "he could have been _anyone_."

"That's my point," Robin growled, "you can't be too careful."

"Oh get off me Robin," she said, suddenly weary, "if I'm putting your precious cause in jeopardy then I'll go."

Another loaded silence fell, broken this time by a sigh from Robin rather than angry words as he let her go. Neither stepped back but both looked down, Delilah blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry," Robin muttered after a while, exhaling slowly as he looked at her. "I'm just..."

"I know. I should have been more careful," Delilah said, smiling slightly though she still wouldn't look at him.

In a simple, tender gesture he placed his hand under her chin and raised her head to look at him, regret showing clearly on his face as he saw her tears.

"Don't cry," he said, his guilt growing by the second. "You know I don't deal well with girls crying – God knows you've used it against me enough."

She gave a shaky laugh at this and he smiled in response, using his free hand to brush the tears away.

"I didn't say anything else, I promise," Delilah whispered, her eyes still sparkling from the fresh tears.

"I know," Robin murmured, drawing her into his chest and wrapping his arms round her as she leaned into him. A few more tears spilled down her cheeks and he sighed, noticing just how small she felt in his hold and feeling even worse.

"I shouldn't have sent you out like that, not when you aren't familiar with the way of things. It was stupid and it could have got you hurt," he murmured eventually, "that's why I lost my temper. It was with myself not you."

His voice was still gruff but Delilah could see through him as she always could. She could hear honesty behind his words and a softness he'd had when he spoke to he sometimes before...

When they were younger. And everything was simple.

As he held her she could remember how it had been then. She could hear their childish laughter filtering through the trees as they raced each other, feel the earth on her bare feet and his arm round her shoulders, see his carefree grin tinged with endearing arrogance...

She could feel the familiar flutters in her stomach that happened every time he looked at her.

"_Delilah I can see you," Robin yelled, running haphazardly down the hill towards where she crouched. _

_Her giggles rang out into the still air as she scrambled to her feet. _

"_You may be able to see me but you can't catch me!" Delilah called back. _

"_Watch me pipsqueak," came the confident reply before they both began to run. _

_The wind caught Delilah's long hair and threw it out behind her as she seemed to fly through the forest, her laughter caught and held by the tossed leaves..._

"It doesn't matter," she said, pulling herself back to the present with difficulty.

"You matter," he replied in a serious tone, his eyebrows drawing together as he brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. "The fact that you're upset matters."

"Nottingham matters," she whispered, "you were right. The people are in danger and oppressed. A tyrant is on the throne. _England _matters. I shouldn't be upset."

Her eyes were burning with more than just tears as she tilted her chin defiantly and she looked so beautiful in that moment that Robin couldn't form a response.

Instead, as if it was the most natural, inevitable thing in the world, he pressed his lips to hers.

Hidden by the undergrowth, Will staggered back a few paces as inexplicable pain rushed through him. He couldn't watch as Delilah's hand traced its tender way up Robins arm to entwine itself in his hair.

So Will turned away and made his way back down the path he'd come by with a jumbled mind. As much as he told himself he didn't care...

Who was he fooling?

Certainly not himself.

Just as he turned away Delilah's eyes flew open and she drew back from the kiss, staggering back a few paces. She pressed one hand to her lips, looking wide-eyed at Robin.

"Delilah -" he started, taking a step towards her, but she shook her head.

"No! That's not fair Robin," she said in a huskier voice than usual, her eyes once again swimming with tears. "What about Marian? You can't just -"

"I didn't plan for that to happen," he protested, his eyes locked on her with earnest.

She had turned her back. All he could see was the way her head was bent forwards, her raven curls spilling over her narrow shoulders.

"Well it did," she whispered, torn between what she wanted and what she knew to be right.

"Delilah..." he said again but before he could add anything she had begun to run.

He could only watch as the forest swallowed her up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh gosh, it's been so long since I updated! I am very sorry, and thank you for the reviews and PM's! My updates will be much more frequent from now on.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you think - I always love to know!**

Chapter 8

Delilah ran, disregarding completely the branches that snagged on her dress, the wind that rushed through the trees and tossed her hair back. She didn't even know where she was going anymore, but that wasn't the point.

If she stopped now she would have to think about what had happened, and what to do about it.

That wasn't an option.

_Faster. _

She pushed herself to speed up, her bare feet pounding against the floor.

She hadn't even noticed that she was crying.

_Go. Keep going. _

Then suddenly she stopped, frozen in place in wide-eyed panic. She'd heard something.

Slowly she backed away, her heart pounding against her ribcage and echoing through the newly silent clearing. Or so it seemed to her.

She waited but no other sound met her expectant ears – the clearing seemed deserted.

After a few tense moments she allowed herself to relax, but as she turned around she let out a sharp scream as someone grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

It was the man she'd met before; the taxman.

"Hello again Delilah," he said with a crooked grin, the ease and syrup in his voice at odds with the strength he was using to prevent her escape, which was formidable.

"Let me go," Delilah hissed, her eyes flashing as she struggled.

"Why don't we go together?" he said, as if suggesting they take a casual stroll. "Back to the castle."

Before she could think or contain her anger, Delilah spat on the floor at his feet.

"I won't go _anywhere _with you."

Gabe's face, formerly so relaxed, tightened and twisted as he wrenched her closer, ignoring her pained cry.

"I suggest you play nicely," he told her in a low, dangerous voice, roughly yanking her other wrist up so she was entirely trapped, "because I don't play fair."

"I've noticed," she replied coldly, still struggling for all she was worth.

In one sudden movement his hands had circled her upper arms and he's pushed her back against a tree, closing her in so his chest was pressed against hers, her arms pinned uncomfortably above her head.

"You need to watch your tongue, girl," he said casually, though his eyes had darkened.

"And you need to let her go. Now."

The new voice was low and strong and...familiar.

Delilah's breath hitched as she saw him emerge from the undergrowth, a knife in each hand and a furious look on his handsome face.

Will.

Gabe turned at the new voice, almost lazily pulling his own knife from his belt whilst holding both of Delilah's wrists in place with one hand.

"Make me, boy," he said, raising one eyebrow.

It was true that he stood slightly taller than Will, and he had the advantage of age, but Will was fierce and strong, and his skill with his knives was matched by few.

"Gladly," came his brave response.

Gabe laughed, tossing his blade and catching it easily before twirling it carelessly.

No such showmanship from Will Scarlet, who simply stood with lowered brows and dangerous eyes, waiting for the first move to be made.

Naturally it was Gabe who made it – after all, the fool thought himself in utter control of the whole situation. What Will hadn't anticipated however was for the move to be made against Delilah.

Quick as a flash Gabe released her wrists and struck her hard with a closed fist across the face, not even bothering to watch as she fell unconscious to the ground. His eyes were locked on the burning eyes of his opponent.

"Now we can progress unhindered," Gabe said in a silky voice.

Will's eyes had followed Delilah, his hands clenching round his knives, his knuckles whitening.

"You'll regret that."

He spoke the threat in a low, grave voice, as if making a verbal mark in a ledger against the taxman's name.

Gabe just laughed, throwing a careless glance over his shoulder at the girl sprawled at his feet. She was beautiful, to be sure, with her ebony hair and pale skin.

"She yours?" he asked, returning his attention to the boy.

Will held back a flinch.

_No. She's not. And she never can be. _

"She belongs to nobody but herself," he growled, shifting slightly. "Now if you're finished stalling, old man, my blades grow restless with your cowardice."

For the first time, Gabe looked angry as he took a step towards Will.

"You're too impudent by far, _boy_," he snapped, once more tossing his knife.

Will's flashing eyes flickered to the blade and then back to Gabe's face, rage and edgy anger making it hard for him to stand still.

"Enough of this," he said, his foot digging into the ground as he launched himself forward, his knife slashing to meet Gabe's right arm.

The older man dodged, snarling as the blade caught his sleeve and nicked his skin, leasing a small trickle of blood.

For all his showy attitude, Gabe knew just from Will's stance that this young man was a more skilled opponent than he. His knives seemed extensions of his wrists, his feet sure and his eyes focused.

But, as he'd said, it wasn't in the taxman's nature to play fair. Quite the opposite in fact.

So, drawing his leg around to kick Will's legs from under him, Gabe crouched, grabbing Delilah by the hair.

"Easy now," he said, panting slightly with tension through gritted teeth as he watched Will.

For his part, Will's eyes remained locked on the other man's blade, which was pressed to Delilah's lily white neck.

He watched as her eyelashes began to flutter, casting delicate shadows over her cheekbones, he listened as a halting breath graced her puckered lips.

"Let her go," he said into the sharp silence.

Gabe just grinned.

"Drop your knives."

Again Will's hands tightened round the handles of his blades, conflicting emotions darkening his sapphire eyes.

The grin disappeared. Gabe applied more pressure to the knife against Delilah's throat and her eyes flew open, a gasp on her lips as she realized instantly the position she was in.

"Now, boy."

With two sickening thuds the knives dropped to the ground, leaving Will's hands clenched by his side.

"Let her go," he said, controlling his anger carefully.

The maddening grin widened as Gabe laughed, the blade still firmly pressed to Delilah's soft skin.

"That wouldn't be conducive to my overall aim, I'm afraid," he said in a mocking, twisted voice.

Will could hear Delilah's shallow breathing, see the fear in her eyes which were swimming with pearly tears.

"And that aim is?" he said shortly through clenched teeth, his eyes never leaving Delilah's for a second.

Gabe was still laughing.

"Now that would be telling..."

Delilah couldn't catch her breath for fear of the dagger. Her chest felt tight in the restrictive dress, her head swimming with a combination of fear, anger and...something else. Something that woke in her when Will stepped out of the undergrowth, ready to defend her.

She shifted slightly, wincing as his hold tightened on her hair, pulling at her scalp roughly. It was then that she felt something brush at her hip and her eyes widened.

Robin had given her a blade! It was there – tucked into the sash of her dress.

Slowly, deliberately she began working her hand lower, thankful for the distraction Will was providing. Then her hand had found the handle of her knife.

Her fingers closed around the wood, slowly drawing it out of the sash.

Gabe remained oblivious, not thinking of her as a threat. She was only a girl after all.

Will however missed nothing and his piercing eyes widened just slightly as he saw the flash of the blade in the waning sun.

_Good girl. _He thought with a kind of fierce pride. _You brave, clever young woman._

Then, in a sudden movement that took Gabe completely unawares, her knife was at his side.

Shock filled the taxman's face as he felt the point push none too gently at his ribs. She was crafty.

Dangerous.

Shock changed to black anger as his lips twisted into a scowl.

"What witch are you that dares threaten me?" he snarled but her only response was to press more firmly.

It was an undoubted impasse. A moot point. That is, until Will picked up his knives.

Gabe cursed, reluctantly drawing back his own blade and letting go of Delilah.

She scrambled to her feet, knife raised and steady – pointed now at his heart.

"If you kill me," Gabe said darkly, "you'll answer for it. Perhaps not in your own blood, as I'd like, but you can bet blood will be spilled elsewhere as a result. If you care for the people of Nottingham as much as you profess to, you'll leave me unharmed."

Will scowled at the man.

"I wouldn't taint my blade with your foul blood," he growled. "Be on your way, coward. But first, lighten your load for the long journey back."

Gabe just looked blankly back at him so Will smiled, nodding to the man to get up.

"Your purse, my good sir, if you please," he elaborated.

Gabe's eyes darkened but he saw he had no choice. Furious, he ripped at his full purse, detaching it from his belt and throwing at Will's feet before turning and striding away from them.

Will and Delilah watched him go, a muscle jumping in Will's jaw. After he had vanished into the treeline Delilah bent to pick up the heavy purse, holding it out to Will, who was so busy glaring after the man that he didn't notice.

"Will?" she pressed, a slight tremor in her voice.

He startled visibly, his burning eyes dropping to the purse in her hand before flicking up to rest on her face.

"Right," he said heavily, regaining control of himself.

Silence, tense and shifting, spread between them. Several times Delilah parted her lips to speak, and each time the words escaped her. Will just watched her, his expression pained.

Finally, he looked away, and just like that the bind on Delilah's tongue vanished.

"We should get back," she said, though honestly she didn't relish the thought. Robin was going to be...difficult.

Will nodded and together they turned and set off towards camp, the full purse swinging from his hand.

The hand that wasn't curled into a fist, just to stop it taking Delilah's slender hand. He could imagine their fingers entwining, her creamy, soft skin mingling with his tan.

The distance was so tantalizingly breach-able...one inch was all that prevented the linking of their hands. One measly, frustrating inch of what seemed like solid air.

It would be so easy to take her hand...

But he couldn't.

And so they walked, hands swinging by their sides, separate – never joining but for the occasional brush of skin against skin, which was surely, _surely _accidental.

Or so they told themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, life is hectic at the minute! Thank you so much if you've reviewed, it really is nice to hear what you think :) Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9

"Where the hell have you been?"

Delilah rolled her eyes at Robin's shouting – his reaction had been precisely as she'd anticipated.

As soon as he'd seen her and Will his eyes had narrowed and a familiar flush had sprung up beneath the tan on his cheeks. She'd even seen his hand stray to his blade.

"You can't run off like that," he continued, now looking solely at Delilah, who shrugged.

"I can do anything I want to, Robin," she said calmly.

He wasn't listening.

"Anything could have happened! You need to tell me when and where you're going, otherwise I can't protect you."

Delilah sighed. "You aren't my father. And I don't need protecting."

Oblivious, Robin carried on. He paced up and down the clearing, shaking his head as thought after unwanted thought possessed his mind.

"It isn't _safe _Delilah."

Delilah had had enough of being ignored. She marched over to him, glaring up at her childhood friend.

"Nowhere is safe," she snapped. "Where I come from people drop bombs, and they murder and rape and – and do awful things. And yet here I stand. Robin, I'm not helpless despite what you think."

Robin was taken aback by this speech, but it didn't sway him.

"That doesn't mean you can flirt with danger," he insisted, gripping her slender shoulders. "It – you're so reckless."

Behind them, Will winced. That was the worst thing he could have possibly said.

Ever.

Sure enough, Delilah looked livid.

"_Reckless?_" she seethed, jerking free of his grip. "Me?! You hypocrite! I wonder that you don't practice what you preach! If you were careful I doubt you'd be living as an outcast in the forest, if you weren't 'reckless' I doubt you'd be fighting for the people at all given current circumstances. And for your information I am _not _reckless. No more than I'm helpless. I'm actually quite sensible and if you hadn't muddled me up then I wouldn't have run off and -"

"Alright!" Robin said quickly, holding up his hands. "Alright."

Cut off mid-tirade, Delilah was caught off guard. She raised her eyebrows, placing one hand on her hip.

With an effort, Robin managed to look contrite.

"So nothing happened," he said, having calmed down considerably to look at Will without glaring.

Will went to reply but Delilah got there first.

"No," she lied quickly, casting a warning glance at Will. "Nothing."

Robin nodded, exhaling loudly.

"Right."

Delilah looked down quickly so she wouldn't have to meet his relieved gaze. She felt guilty but what else could she have said? But Will...Will was staring at her like he'd never seen her before.

And not in a good way.

"Well, I'm going to find the rest of the gang," Robin said. His tone was much happier than it had been before and he even clapped Will on the back as he strode away, whistling.

Delilah, as she watched him go, felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't know what to feel anymore, whether the warmth she felt when she thought of Robin meant love or friendship. His kiss had confused her, his embrace had comforted her, his words amused, his actions aggravated and then amazed...

She sighed, pressing one hand to her forehead. It was too confusing.

_He _was too confusing.

She looked up.

And there was Will.

Confusing thing number 100000000000 in her life. There was definitely something about him that caught and held her...his love of the people perhaps? His ambition? His kindness?

(His eyes?)

(Eyes that were narrowed as he looked at her now.)

(Glared at her, really.)

Delilah cleared her throat nervously, shuffling her feet.

"What is it?" she asked, a slight note of defiance creeping into her tone.

Will's eyes flashed. "You lied."

"Yes," she said simply, looking at him as he crossed his arms.

"I dislike liars."

"Telling a lie once in a while for good reason does not make someone a liar," Delilah replied, shaking her hair back. This somehow was not what she had expected.

Will stepped closer, his jaw set and his expression terse. "The sheriff and his men lie," he said quietly. "Prince John lies. We speak the truth, for England and King Richard."

Before she could reply Will turned and walked quickly away, leaving her alone in the clearing. He had just said the first thing that came to mind that would explain his irrational anger with her. He knew it wasn't fair but...when he saw her with Robin it made him act in a manner that was completely unlike him.

He had never felt jealousy before, but it gripped him now in a steelier hold than he would have thought possible.

But then he hadn't seen her coming.

"Will?"

It was Alan, and judging by his expression Will didn't look too happy. He forced a smile in response, stopping.

"Robin find you?" he asked, simply for something to say that would detract attention from himself.

"Does it _look _like Robin found me?" Alan replied with a roll of his eyes as he gestured to his solitary state.

Will found himself chuckling even though a second ago that had been the last thing he had felt like doing.

"I suppose not," he said with a more genuine smile.

"I thought he'd be too busy with his new friend," Alan continued, starting to walk back to camp. "Or old friend, really, as the case may be."

Will's smile disappeared and turned upside down.

"No," was his curt reply.

"She's alright, isn't she?" Alan said with a shrewd look at his companion.

Will gave a moody shrug.

"Anyone home?" Alan tried again, pushing Will.

Will pushed back, annoyed.

"You can knock all you want, it's my choice as the home-owner whether or not to answer the door," he said pointedly.

He started to walk again but Alan cut him off.

"Come on Will, it's clear you like her."

Will glared at him and he stepped away.

"It's clear you don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't deny it."

"I'll do what I want."

Alan caught him up, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"And you want her."

"Alan," Will warned.

"Just saying..."

Will's punch sent him to the floor.

**...**

"I really don't know what's gotten into Will lately," Much panted as he, Robin and Little John traipsed through the forest.

Robin scowled. _He _knew. Or he had a good idea, anyway.

A cross between a huff and a snort was his only response and Little John said nothing. He was beginning to get the feeling that Miss Delilah would turn out to be more trouble than she was worth.

Oblivious as ever Much carried on.

"I mean, he's always been a bit surly...that is to say, not...chirpy I suppose." He stopped then for a second, tilting his head as he thought and causing his bandana to fall off.

"Brooding! Would you say brooding?" he continued breathlessly as he scrabbled to pick it up and then ran to catch up with the other two.

The only reply he got was an eye roll from Robin; Little John continued to look straight ahead though his staff struck the ground more heavily with every pace.

Much scratched his head, shrugged and jammed the bandana back in place.

"Well I would say brooding," he soldiered on. "But lately he's become downright -"

"He's fine," Robin snapped.

Much huffed indignantly, tipping his chin as he walked as fast as he could. He got nowhere though, still ending up walking in between Robin and John.

"I was just _saying -_" he tried again but he cut himself off with a yell as Little John grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him high in the air.

"Put me down!" Much squeaked, his face turning beetroot red.

"Drop it, or I drop you," Little John growled. Much gulped and nodded feverishly, sighing with relief as he was dumped unceremoniously on the ground.

"Well I like that," he muttered, picking himself up and dusting himself down. "A man can't express concern for a friend now, it seems!"

"Much," Robin said impatiently just as they entered the clearing, "he's fi-"

The sight that greeted them cut Robin's re-assurance short. Will and Alan were fighting, Alan with a bloody nose.

"Hey!" Little John yelled, crossing to them in one long stride and pulling the two men apart from each other. Will and Alan let him though they glared at each other for all they were worth, their breathing heavy.

"You were saying, Robin?" said Much with a smug smile that quickly faded when Robin turned to him with a thunderous look.

"Much, shut up. Little John, let them go. You two, what the _hell _has gotten into you?" Robin barked.

Will and Alan just stared at the ground and neither said a word.

"Well? What were you fighting about?" Robin pressed, frowning.

This time the two exchanged a quick glance before directing their eyes towards the mud once more, but still they said nothing.

Robin looked between them in exasperation until eventually Will spoke up.

"It was nothing," he said gruffly, "just nervous energy going spare."

With a sigh Robin turned away and began to walk back to camp, but before he had gone two paces he looked back.

"We fight shoulder to shoulder in this war," he said with a quiet force, "not tooth and neck."

**...**

Delilah had waited what seemed like an unthinkably long time for the outlaws to return to camp, but still there was no sign. So there she was, perched on a tree stump in a dress that belonged to the woman who loved the man she'd kissed, with leaves in her hair and an extremely confused state of mind.

Perfect. What a lovely way to spend a Saturday afternoon.

If it was Saturday still...

Delilah bit her lip gently. She could never be sure how time was going to go in the real world when she was in the forest. Normally she went back home to find she'd only been gone an hour or two, even if she had stayed the whole day with Robin, but then occasionally she'd be caught out. Like the time when she was 8 and had stayed an hour or so with Robin in the forest and returned home to find it was midnight and her mum was frantic, thinking she'd been kidnapped.

Her mum...

Delilah wasn't a little child any more and so the youthful selfishness had gone. She was now painfully aware of time as it ticked onwards, whereas before she'd been able to forget it altogether.

Indecisively she stood, but her eyes showed mounting certainty and determination as she gathered up her normal clothes and began to change.

Once she was back in her shorts and top she folded Marian's dress and laid it over the stump. Then, carefully, she scratched a note in the dirt.

_Robin,_

_My mum will be worried – I have to go back. I'll come again tommorrow with bread for the villagers. _

_Delilah._

She stood, looking down at her handiwork. She'd always left messages for Robin this way, ever since they were children. She looked between her note and the spot where he'd stood just before he kissed her.

When did everything become so damn confusing, a small voice in her head asked? When did things with him go from simple to complicated?

_When you realized you weren't children anymore._

Delilah took a step back, away from the camp, and then started to run.


End file.
